Cuervo Negro
by Isis Blackwell
Summary: "Dicen por ahí que los seres humanos no somos más que un todo, un entero que se ha dividido en dos. También dicen que nuestra otra mitad vaga por el mundo intentando encontrarnos. Y se dice que nuestras almas nunca estarán tranquilas hasta hallar la otra mitad que nos falta ".
1. La rosa con espinas

**Hola a todos! He vuelto con un nuevo proyecto, este lo tenía pensado más o menos aunque, como todas mis historias, también está bastante improvisado. No tengo pensado cómo continuar con el fic, es sólo una especie de "fase de prueba". Dependiendo de los reviews veré si hacerlo un long-fic o no.**

**El título del fic esta inspirado en la canción de Katty Perry "Dark Horse" y se podía decir que es la banda sonora de este primer cap.**

**Gracias a los que se animaron a leer este proyecto ¡Ojalá les guste!**

**HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

CUERVO NEGRO.

.

I.

La rosa con espinas.

"_So you wanna play with magic__  
__Boy, you should know whatch a falling for"._

Dark Horse – Katy Perry

.

.

.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Octubre de 2025._

Escuchaba el aburrido y tedioso discurso sobre la Segunda Guerra Mágica que el profesor Binns había dado en cada maldito año de colegio en el que él había cursado. El fantasma recitaba exactamente lo mismo siempre ¡El heroico Harry Potter les había salvado el pellejo de el malnacido de Voldemort! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Hagámosle una estatua en su honor! Oh, cierto. Ya había una putañera estatua en honor al cuatro ojos en pleno Hogsmade, sin mencionar la que había esculpido en el Valle de Godric justo donde habían asesinado al matrimonio Potter.

Había que corregir algo. Él no odiaba a Harry Potter, no. Él odiaba y detestaba el papel heroico que la gente le concedía, como si fuese un ser inmortal y todopoderoso incapaz de ser superado por nadie. También detestaba el hecho de que endiosaban a su prole. Albus era, lo que se podría llamar, un amigo. Iba a Slytherin junto a él y tenía aquella ambición de superación que tanto admiraba. Albus Potter le caía bien por no valerse de la fama de su padre para humillar al resto, sólo utilizaba esa carta cuando deseaba conseguir algo muy provechoso. Y él no iba a criticarlo porque también lo haría, si pudiese. En cambio, sus otros hijos eran un caso aparte. James y Lily Potter eran los típicos gryffindors de aire heroico y endiosado. Gracias a Merlín, el mayor ya se había graduado y ahora estudiaba en la Academia de Aurores pero él tenía que seguir aguantando a la chiquilla Potter. Esa enana parlanchina e insoportable.

Pero él prefería mil veces soportar a los Potter con tal de no toparse con los Weasley. Todos pelirrojos, engreídos e infumables…

\- ¿Señor Malfoy? – Scorpius saltó en su asiento y miró al fantasma traslucido aún sumido en sus pensamientos. - ¿Podría responder? – Scorpius observó al profesor aún sin comprender lo que le decía ¿Qué pregunta le había hecho?

\- Profesor Binns… - Una suave voz femenina atrajo la voz de la clase. Era casi un leve murmullo pero logró captar la atención de los presentes en el aula. – Si no le molesta, yo podría responder…

\- Adelante, señorita Weasley. – La voz del fantasma sonó casi alegre. Alguien le estaba prestando atención después de todo.

\- Neville Longbottom, actual profesor de Herbologia fue quien mató a Nagini. Con esto eliminó el penúltimo y más importante horrocrux. – Su voz se hizo más suave. – Y salvó la vida de mis padres…

\- Correcto, señorita Weasley. – El profesor asintió. – Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora vamos a…

Scorpius llevó sus ojos grises hasta la chica que se sentaba en la primera fila de los leones. Era una de las chicas más altas del colegio, su piel era blanca como la leche y tenía su rostro salpicado con unas cuantas pecas. Su cabello ondulado y rojo fuego caía en cascada hasta la altura de sus caderas. Pero los ojos de aquella chica era lo más llamativo. Tan azules como dos zafiros luminosos, brillantes y resplandecientes. Rose Wealey era una diferencia muy denotada entre sus familiares. Era una gryffindor de sobresaliente estatus por sus notas, más no era exactamente la típica adolescente engreída y coqueta como lo eran sus primas. Rose era diferente, no solía charlar mucho con sus compañeros, no era de ir a fiestas ni tampoco jugaba al quidditch como la mayoría de sus parientes. Había algo en ella que a Scorpius siempre le había resultado atrayente pero lo había sabido ignorar con los años. Después de todo y, al final de cuentas, Rose sólo era una chica como todas la que lo rodeaban.

El aburrido de Binns dio por finalizada la clase y todos los alumnos salieron desesperados de ella. Era la última clase del día y todos se marchaban hacía el Gran Comedor en busca de la cena. Una tormenta azotaba en los techos empedrados de Hogwarts. Truenos hacían resonar el ambiente y relámpagos iluminaban con luz espectral las estancias.

Scorpius notó como Albus Potter y Elliot Nott se sumaban a su caminata hacía el Gran Comedor. Ambos charlaban amenamente, sin embargo, el Malfoy se sentía extraño. Una sensación sombría se instaló en su pecho y Scorpius no supo cómo describirla. Un rayo iluminó por un instante las escaleras por las cuales descendían con su luz azul. Cuando la luz se disipó, el chico casi se cae de las escaleras al ver una figura parada en frente de él y unos ojos míticos mirándolo fijamente.

Rose Weasley estaba parada a pocos centímetros de él y lo miraba.

\- Scorpius Malfoy… - La suave voz de la chica le produjo escalofríos. Tan suave, tan femenina pero con un tinte peligroso que lo incordiaba. – Dejaste tu libro de Historia de la Magia en el aula. El señor Binns me pidió que te lo devolviese. – Rose extendió un libro de tapa marrón hacía el rubio mientras sus ojos azules lo estudiaban con recelo. El rubio quedó impactado por la intensidad de su mirada durante un momento. Elliot le propino un leve codazo para que volviera en sí.

\- Gracias… - Dijo aún perdido en la mirada de la pelirroja. Había algo en ella que lo tiraba, como su fuese un imán. Su pelo rojo brillaba con los relámpagos, sus ojos azules lo taladraban con un misterioso peligro incitador. Los labios rosáceos de la chica se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa. Ella parpadeo y a Scorpius le pareció ver sus ojos amarillos durante un segundo. Aquello lo dejó aún más anonadado.

\- No hay por qué. – Repuso ella, se giró sobre sus talones y terminó de bajar las escaleras. Scorpius parpadeo varias veces.

\- ¡Guau! – Exclamo Albus, sus ojos esmeraldas sinceramente sorprendidos. – No sabía que mi prima y tú se gustarán.

\- No digas eso, Al. – Esta vez fue Elliot quien hablo. – No te ofendas pero Weasley es extraña. Bonita, sí, pero muy extraña. Scor no se fijaría en ella.

\- Basta. – Sentenció Scorpius, ya recuperado. – Hay que bajar antes de que a las escaleras se les ocurra cambiar de lugar. – Los tres chicos continuaron con su camino.

El Gran Comedor se hallaba abarrotado de alumnos hambrientos. Comidas suculentas se encontraban esparcidas por las cuatro mesas de cada casa. Los tres se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin donde varios chicos comían con clase y refinamiento.

Scorpius se sentó en medio de sus amigos. Albus charlaba con Margot Zabinni, una morena de ojos verdes que estaba loca por el segundo de los Potter. Elliot coqueteaba con cada chica de la mesa y ¿cómo no lo haría? Con su cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos celestes claro casi blancos y sus facciones de príncipe era imposible que las féminas no babearan por él. El heredero de los Malfoy, en tanto sólo miraba a lo lejos perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo cierto era que su encuentro con Weasley lo había perturbado más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Scor? – Oyó una voz varonil dirigirse a él. Dirigió sus ojos al frente y vio a otro chico de ojos grises como él, la diferencia estaba en su cabello que, en vez de ser platino, era casi dorado. Tenía un largo flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos y su piel era tan pálida como la suya. - ¡Al fin! Te he estado hablando durante casi cinco minutos… ¿Te ocurre algo? – Scorpius le sonrió.

\- Lo siento, Lorcan. Estoy muy pensativo, es todo. – Scorpius escuchó al chico reír. - ¿Decías?

\- Sólo te preguntaba sobre las prácticas de quidditch. – Lorcan Scamander lo miraba como si estuviera analizándolo, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. – Con este mal tiempo no podremos practicar en el campo.

\- Oh. – Scorpius se rascó la nuca. – Entonces creo que la semana que viene practicaremos dos veces… Tendré que hablar con Montague supongo…

\- Sí… - Musitó Lorcan. – Deberías dejar de darle vueltas a un hecho sin explicación, Scor.

\- ¿Qué dices Lorcan? – Scorpius lo miró con una expresión interrogativa.

\- Tú entenderás, Scor. – Lorcan volvió a prestarle atención a su plato luego de eso.

Scorpius volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, sintiendo que todos conspiraban en su contra.

. . .

La tormenta continuaba azotando el terreno de Hogwarts sin darle tregua. Mientras cada alumno se dirigía a su sala común para descansar, otros continuaban parloteando en los pasillos sin darle importancia al toque de queda ya impuesto.

Scorpius era uno de ellos. Claro que no lo hacía porque quería, él era un prefecto. Deambular en los pasillos nocturnos era su imposición una vez al mes. Era una tarea interesante y casi divertida a veces. Una que otra vez había atrapado alumnos in fraganti en múltiples situaciones. Él los chantajeaba a veces cuando eran de su casa para no tener que restarle puntos a Slytherin pero cuando eran de las otras, sobre todo de Gryffindor, le encantaba abusar de su puesto para disminuir los puntos sin contemplación. También había aprovechado su titulo de prefecto para tener una que otra aventura nocturna. Scorpius rió al recordarlas.

Ileanne Montague, la hija del profesor de pociones y Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin Graham Montague era la otra prefecta de Slytherin que, además, había sido elegida como Premio Anual. El otro Premio Anual era Lysander Scamander, un ravenclaw, gemelo de Lorcan, que a Scorpius le caía bien aunque no sociabilizara mucho con él.

\- Patrullaré por la otra ala de este piso. – Escucho a Ileanne decirle. - ¿Te parece bien?

\- No hay problema. – Asintió Scorpius. No es que no le agradara Ileanne, pero la veía demasiado pomposa y ñoña para estar aguantándola durante una hora entera.

Ileanne desapareció balanceando su cabello negro azabache lacio y brilloso por el pasillo que se dirigía hacia el oeste. Scorpius volvió por el este hacía el ala que el patrullaría.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral del chico. Un mal presentimiento se insertó en su corazón.

. . .

Minerva McGonagall siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su sentido de rigidez y disciplina. Era estricta y dura con las reglas y normas del colegio, sometiendo a sus alumnos a un comportamiento casi perfecto. Claro que existían algunas excepciones.

James Potter y Fred Weasley le habían dado muchos dolores de cabeza antes de graduarse. Eran unos bromistas natos que no le temían a sus sanciones lo suficiente para abstenerse de molestar. Cuando se graduaron fue capaz de respirar tranquila durante un tiempo, hasta ahora.

Frente a ella se encontraban Lily Potter, la pequeña pelirroja hija menor de Harry Potter, Hugo Weasley, su inseparable amigo castaño, y Oliver Wood Jr., otro castaño de la casa de los leones. Los tres encontrados en los corredores de Hogwarts en medio de una especie de pelea donde la pelirroja Lily se veía como motivo de incordio.

Detrás de los tres alumnos, que habían pasado por alto las reglas, se hallaba Louis y Rose Weasley, ambos prefectos de Gryffindor. Los dos eran tan estrictos y estirados, sobre todo Louis, que no habían dudado de llevar a dos de sus primos ante la directora al ver que estaban rompiendo las reglas de forma impune.

\- Y eso fue lo que vimos, directora. – Dijo Louis, con un leve acento francés mientras acomodaba detrás de su oreja un mechón de su rubio cabello. – Wood y mi primo estaban al borde de un duelo mágico. Si Rose y yo no hubiésemos llegado, tal vez hubiese ocurrido una tragedia.

\- ¿Opina igual, señorita Weasley? – McGonagall llevó sus ojos avejentados pero sabios hacía la pelirroja parada al lado de Hugo. El rostro de la directora se tensó levemente al ver la expresión casi inhumana en los rasgos de una de sus mejores alumnas.

\- Sí, directora. – Fue la escueta respuesta de Rose que no habría preocupado a la mujer de no ser porque Hugo se giró para mirarla.

\- De acuerdo, - McGonagall volvió a centrarse en los alumnos sentados frente a ella. – en ese caso señor Weasley, señor Wood y señorita Potter quedan castigados. 20 puntos menos para la casa de Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes.

\- ¡20 puntos! – Exclamo Oliver Jr saltando de la silla en la que estaba sentado. McGonagall lo miro con severidad.

\- Y le restaré más de ser necesario, señor Wood. – Minerva se levantó de su silla. – Vayan a sus camas inmediatamente, no quiero más problemas. Están advertidos. Señorita Weasley, - Se dirigió a Rose. – quisiera charlar con usted.

Cuando todos los chicos, a excepción de Rose, se marcharon de el despacho de la directora. Minerva se dirigió a ella.

\- Sé de tu problema, Rose. – La anciana fue directamente al grano. – Tus padres me lo contaron cuando ingresaste a Hogwarts.

\- Lo sé, directora. – Rose escudriño el cuadro de quien sería Severus Snape que la miraba ceñudo. Regreso sus ojos a la actual directora. – Pero ¿a qué viene con eso?

\- Se está manifestando de nuevo. – Po un instante, la compasión apareció en los ojos de McGonagall. – La hipermagia no es un tema menor, sabes que puedes dañar a otros.

\- Lo tengo controlado, directora. – Rose la miro directamente. McGonagall pudo notar algo siniestro en su expresión. Algo fuera de lugar estaba comprimiendo a Rose. – Los medimagos dijeron que cesaría con el tiempo y así fue. No he tenido expresiones desde antes de volver a Hogwarts.

\- Aún así creo que deberías ir con cuidado. – La directora camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. – No es algo que pueda controlarse fácilmente. Puedes regresar a tus deberes de prefecta. Rose asintió y se marchó.

McGonagall se volvió a sentar luego de cerrar la puerta. Tomó una tasa con jugo de calabaza que estaba sobre su escritorio y lo bebió. Fuera aún tronaba el cielo.

Rose Weasley era una alumna ejemplar. Desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts que lo había sido. Pero, sin embargo, ella no era toda perfección. Recordaba el día en que Ron y Hermione Weasley habían llegado hasta su despacho, luego de que Rose hubiese sido sorteada en Gryffindor.

Hermione había procedido a contarle sobre la hipermagia que su hija sufría. Era una esponja de magia, la absorbía del aire y la hacía suya. Cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin utilizarla se manifestaba como oleadas destructivas y difíciles de controlar. La primera vez que eso había ocurrido, Rose tenía nueve años y estaba en una reunión en la Madriguera por el cumpleaños de Arthur Weasley. Gracias a Merlín que no había sido en el Londres muggle. Hubiera sido un desastre. Los medimagos de San Mungo, recomendaron que Rose practicase magia regularmente para no tener que desbordarse. Además le habían indicado el uso de un absorbente, un objeto mágico con propiedades absorbentes de magia que le ayudaría a controlarse.

Después de unos cuantos episodios leves y aislados, Rose no volvió a presentar problemas para controlar su magia. En Hogwarts, ella era uno de los alumnos más destacados en encantamientos y DCAO. Sus hechizos eran infalibles y poderosos. McGonagall se sentía orgullosa de ella, era excelente académicamente. Pero, con los años, había visto a Rose alejarse de sus compañeros de forma voluntaria. Se había vuelto una chica solitaria que no contaba con un grupo de amigos. No jugaba al quidditch ni tampoco iba a las fiestas de las casas. Se había anotado en el Club de Duelo, sólo para controlar su magia. Vivía encerrada en la biblioteca con su nariz en medio de los libros y sólo sociabilizaba lo justo y necesario. Rose no llevaba la vida de un adolescente normal.

\- ¿Pensando, Minerva? – La voz siempre cálida de Albus Dumbledore la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ella vio el retrato de quien habría sido su profesor favorito, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Harry, Albus? – Le preguntó ella, expectante.

\- Como lo hice contigo y con cada alumno que paso por este colegio. – Respondió el retrato de uno de los magos más poderosos y más bondadosos del Mundo Mágico. – Intentar llevarlos por el camino correcto. – Minerva asintió, entendiendo.

Fuera del castillo, los truenos seguían retumbando y el agua caía a cantaros.

. . .

\- Por fin… - Suspiró Scorpius al ver su hora de rondas terminada.

Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras donde se encontraría con Ileanne para ir a su sala común. Ya había dejado de llover pero hacia frio y Scorpius no había llevado su capa gruesa. Estaba loco por meterse en la cama y dormir de una vez, estaba exhausto y mañana tendría que discutir con Montague sobre los entrenamientos de quidditch, además de que tenía que terminar una redacción para Pociones y otra de DCAO.

Caminó con paso apretado hacia las mazmorras con la idea de tomar una breve ducha y meterse en la cama, cuando oyó un sonido leve como un gemido reprimido. Scorpius tenía toda la buena intención de ignorarlo e irse a dormir pero volvió a oírlo, esta vez más fuerte y apreciable. Era una chica al parecer, el rubio pensó que estaría en una situación en la que mejor no debería husmear pero los gemidos no sonaban como si de placer se tratará. Detuvo la marcha y presto más atención. Escucho una respiración agitada que se oía en el pasillo que conectaba con el que él transitaba. Usualmente se iría, ignorando la situación pues él no era un gryffindor heroico y salvador del día para andar metiendo sus narices en sucesos extraños como ese, pero algo lo hizo querer ver con sus propios ojos qué diablos ocurría.

Lentamente, se fue acercando hasta el sitio del cual provenía el ruido. Empuño su varita, sólo por las dudas y avanzo con sigilo. Vio un bulto oculto tras dos estatuas, alguien estaba sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared. Su torso se movía frenéticamente y su respiración se oía aún más agitada. Un brillo espectral de color amarillo provenía de aquella persona. Scorpius se acercó un poco más aún sin distinguir de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunto a la oscuridad. Oyó otro gemido, no había dudas de que se trataba de una chica.

\- Aléjate. – Le escucho decir. La cabeza de Scorpius volvió a acongojarse al oír esa voz. Suave y peligrosa. Se acercó más y la distinguió.

Tenía el pelo revuelto pero brillaba aún más enrojecido con el aura fantasmagórica que la envolvía. Su piel brillaba por el sudor y sus ojos… Scorpius quedo pasmado. En vez del azul zafiro común en ella, había un amarillo enfebrecido, casi salvaje que lo miraba con advertencia.

\- Weasley… - Susurro. Ella templo cuando él la miro a los ojos. Por mera curiosidad, Scorpius se acerco a ella. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¡Vete! – La voz de Rose sonó rasposa, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Scorpius se quedo parado donde estaba.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! – Grito Scorpius impaciente. Se paro en frente de ella, pensando en que debería estar aterrado quizás. Un buen slytherin hubiese salido corriendo como un poseso pero él no sentía miedo sino curiosidad, además de aquella absurda atracción hacía la pelirroja.

\- ¡Sólo vete! – Rose se incorporó. - ¡Puedo hacerte daño! ¡Aléjate!

Rose levanto la cabeza y, por un instante breve, sus ojos cayeron en los de Scorpius. El rubio no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada. Algo le gritaba que se acercase que fuese hacía ella pero lo ignoraba. Lo más razonable era que se largara y buscara a un profesor.

Scorpius comenzó a girarse para irse cuando Rose grito. Cayó de rodillas frente a él con un grito de dolor que fue opacado por un trueno. El aura amarilla que la rodeaba se expandió y golpeo al rubio haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás. Incorporándose, Scorpius corrió hacía ella. Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la joven que tenía los ojos dorados y fríos posados en el techo del castillo.

\- ¿Qué sucede…? – Scorpius puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Rose y, de repente, sintió una corriente que lo invadía. Su cuerpo tembló y él puso todo su empeño en mantenerse sereno.

Sintió la magia en su ser, un poder inmenso que lo mantenía casi borracho de placer. Luces se posaron sobre sus ojos y Scorpius sintió que aquello era mejor que un orgasmo. Liberó poco a poco a la magia y, así como vino, se fué.

El paraíso lo mantuvo ausente durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Se encontró arrodillado frente a Rose con sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Ambos jadeaban como si hubiesen corrido una maratón y el sudor recorría sus cuerpos.

Scorpius levanto la cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro de Rose a escasos centímetros del suyo. Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban de su usual hipnótico color azul, estos brillaban con cada relámpago que inundaba el cuarto. Sus labios rosados y entre abiertos por el jadeo, le quitaron a Scorpius la respiración durante unos segundos.

Haciendo gala de un autocontrol que no tenía, el rubio retiro las manos de los hombros de la chica. Rose lo observaba consternada y sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Pregunto Scorpius, su voz sonaba ronca y más gruesa de lo usual. Rose cerró los ojos y se lamió los labios.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

Un rayo azul eléctrico iluminó, nuevamente, el pasillo.

* * *

**I. B**


	2. La reina fantasma

**Hola a todos! Quisiera pedir disculpas por tardar tantoooooo, la verdad es que he estado muy atareada últimamente y, además, como esta historia estaba tan improvisada no sabía cómo continuarla. Afortunadamente ya tengo una idea de cómo seguirla. El primer capítulo fue muy introductorio, debería verse más como una especie de prologo. La verdadera historia inicia con este.**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a quienes dejaron reviews y leyeron el anterior cap, ustedes me impulsaron a continuarlo.**

**Sin más que decir de momento, espero que les guste.**

* * *

CUERVO NEGRO.

.

II.

La reina fantasma.

_"I want to hide the truth_

_I want shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide"_

Demons - Imagine Dragons

.

.

.

"_**Cuando la maldad, la codicia y la ambición prosperen entre los hombres, ella renacerá".**_

_El astro sol se ocultaba tras las espesas montañas cubiertas de nieve blanca. El crepúsculo silente hacía que los guerreros precisaran de andarse con cuidado ante un posible ataque sorpresa. Él podía observarlos a todos y cada uno: con sus armaduras color plata, sus cascos adornados con cuernos, sus espadas enfundadas y sus escudos alzados. Algunos con capa, otros a caballo… Pudo reconocer que eran guerreros pertenecientes a alguna tribu celta. El grupo de alrededor de veinte soldados avanzaban con sigilo por el llano de un bosque bajo el manto de una noche entrante._

_El Vidente pudo divisar a uno en especial. En la retaguardia de la tropa, cubierto con apenas unas pieles de tono marrón oscuro, cargaba con una espada desenfundada en un acto de pura cobardía, un joven de cabello oscuro y desarreglado, ojos color hielo y nariz afilada. Si no fuese por la expresión asustadiza de su semblante, el Vidente se habría sentido intimidado por su aspecto: el de un dios pisando la tierra._

_La tropa continuó avanzando, con el frio de la ya entrada noche sin darle tregua. El sonido de los cascos de los caballos contra la nieve y el de las criaturas nocturnas eran los únicos ruidos en el ambiente. El Vidente observó en el cielo oscuro y tumultuoso, la luna llena de un color amarillo vibrante y amenazante, como los ojos de una pantera justo antes de lanzarse sobre una desafortunada presa._

_Los hombres avanzaron unos metros más cuando sobre una leve meseta, no muy lejos de su posición y sin árboles que la cubrieran, observaron un montículo deforme y, sobre este, la figura de una persona erguida que sostenía algo en su mano izquierda._

_Seducidos por la curiosidad, los soldados caminaron hacia la meseta deseando saber qué era._

_Y, por algún motivo, el Vidente supo que desearían no haberlo hecho __**nunca**__._

_\- ¡Muévete, Mael! – Un soldado con apariencia robusta, calvo y de barba rojiza le profirió un golpe al joven asustadizo. - ¡Pareces más una princesita que un lord! ¡Vamos! – Las risas de burla resonaron entre los árboles._

_\- ¡Ya voy, general! – Gritó Mael, con la espada bien alzada y el pulso tembloroso. El vidente supo que el joven estaba más que asustado en ese preciso instante._

_Avanzaron por el sendero, que parecía guiarlos, a la meseta. Una vez cerca, todos desenvainaron sus espadas por si aquello fuese una trampa enemiga._

_**Lo que vieron los dejó aterrorizados.**_

_Allí sobre el montículo yacía de pie una mujer. Iluminada celosamente por la luna amarilla. Su tersa piel rivalizaba con el blanco de la nieve, ondas gruesas y pobladas de cabello caían hasta la altura de sus caderas de un tono gris oscuro, su figura era delgada, atlética y no exagerada. Un vestido ligero de color negro caía hasta la altura de sus pies, con tajos aquí y allá, era estimulante para la imaginación de cualquier hombre mortal. Mantenía un brazo alzado a la altura de su cuello donde descansaba con una fascinante tranquilidad un cuervo. El ave movía la cabeza curiosamente, a la espera de acción. Hasta aquí los hombres sólo tenían la impresión de estar viendo a una joven hermosa, desabrigada y con un ave de mascota. El problema fue cuando repararon en los detalles._

_La mujer era traslúcida como si fuese un __**fantasma**__, la luz de la luna la atravesaba como si ella ni siquiera estuviese allí. Pero eso no fue lo que les heló la sangre a los hombres._

_Algo rojo manchaba sus ropas y su cuerpo pálido, dibujando formas extrañas. Varios hombres soltaron gritos al comprender que se trataba de __**sangre**__._

_Los miraba a todos y a la vez a ninguno con sus orbes tan __**amarillos **__como la luna misma. Furia, ira, odio… Tantos sentimientos oscuros en una misma mirada capaz de matar._

_Aquello no era lo único, el vidente observó como la tropa continúo el recorrido de la imagen hasta notar el bulto sobre el que ella estaba parada: __**cadáveres humanos**__._

_\- ¿Tú causaste esto? – Pregunto el general situándose frente a sus hombres. Los ojos amarillos del fantasma se situaron sobre él. Al general le fue imposible ocultar el temblor en su cuerpo que no era producido precisamente por el frio._

_\- ¿Es que no los reconoces? Mírelos bien, general. – Su voz era como un canto de algún coro celestial pero impregnado con odio, ira y rencor. Esa voz parecía salir del ambiente y de la mujer fantasma a la vez._

_El general y sus hombres se acercaron y observaron con detenimiento los cadáveres. El terror se sembró entre ellos al reconocerse entre los cuerpos. Allí bajo los pies de la mujer fantasma el cuerpo del general yacía decapitado sin piedad._

_\- ¡¿Quién eres y qué es esto?! – Le gritó el hombre sumido en su propio miedo._

_\- Mi nombre es __**Morrigan.**__ – Al decirlo el cuervo comenzó a aletear en busca de vuelo. – Diosa de la guerra, a veces mujer y otras cuervo… Recorro el mundo limpiando el mal que dejan los hombres. Yo aquí sólo he venido a limpiar la sangre de estos cadáveres que mañana al mediodía ustedes mismos lo serán._

_\- ¡Aquí falta Mael! – Gritó uno de los soldados. - ¡Él no está en el montículo!_

_\- Lord Mael… - La diosa susurró su nombre, casi acariciándolo. – Tú sobrevivirás debido a que la inmortalidad te ha besado… - El Vidente llevó sus ojos hasta el joven que miraba la escena aterrado. – Tú vas a sobrevivir hasta el día en el que yo me vea obligada a renacer como mortal, cuando lo haga indicará el inicio del Ragnarök y del fin de todo. – El Vidente sintió el temor de Mael disminuir, dando paso a la inquietud. – Cuando eso ocurra, sabrás qué hacer y cómo hacerlo._

_El cuervo desplegó sus alas y voló por el cielo oscuro hacía la luna amarilla y su dueña extendió los brazos al mismo cielo, profiriendo una risa de ultratumba generando más pavor y terror entre los soldados. La mujer fantasma desapareció dando paso a miles de cuervos que se elevaron al cielo nocturno._

"_Sólo la luz podrá con ella"._

_Un destello iluminó los ojos del Vidente y la imagen ante él desapareció._

.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Octubre de 2025._

Hugo estaba furioso.

Caminaba rígido, con las manos en puños a los lados, el semblante rojo de ira y los ojos echando chispas. Su respiración era ruidosa y violenta y su andar airoso. Trato de recordar alguna vez en la que se haya sentido así de enojado: nunca. Siempre se había sentido muy orgulloso de su autocontrol. Pero ahora estaba desbordando y temía las consecuencias.

Ingreso al Gran Comedor y lo primero que divisó fue su inconfundible cabellera roja como las llamas de un fuego ardiente. Iniciaba de un tono claro en las raíces y, a medida que crecía, se oscurecía en las puntas. Tal vez su cabello fuese parecido al de sus otras parientas pero Hugo la distinguiría en medio de una muchedumbre de pelirrojas ¿Cuántas veces tuvo el privilegio de acariciar aquella lacia y roja cabellera, algo con lo que algunos sólo han podido soñar? Hugo suspiró.

Ella levantó los ojos y estos se trabaron con los suyos. Ojos de color de las avellanas, con tintes verdosos alrededor del iris. Una cicatriz blanca, que se perdía en su piel pálida, Atravesaba su ceja izquierda y se irradiaba hacia el contorno del parpado del mismo lado. Pocos sabían que ella tenía aquella marca y que se la había hecho durante las vacaciones de Navidad de primer año, intentando aprender a realizar un _Wingardium Leviosa_ correctamente. Había logrado elevar un jarrón viejo y, enardecida de la alegría, había perdido el control sobre el encantamiento. La cicatriz era un recordatorio de la mala que era en encantamientos.

Ella la odiaba y se empecinaba en ocultarla pero a Hugo le gustaba. Aquella marca blancuzca exteriorizaba la verdadera esencia de Lily Potter: la de una guerrera.

Un brazo rodeó el cuello de Lily, y el contacto visual se rompió. Hugo dirigió su mirada enfebrecida al dueño de ese brazo con verdaderas ganas de martarlo.

\- Wood. – Fue el simple susurro que no sólo contenía ira y furia sino, también, dolor. El dolor propio de un corazón roto.

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Albus le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y lastimosa.

\- No le prestes atención. – Le dijo concluyente. – Que no se note que duele. – Hugo sólo asintió.

Se despidió de su primo y se fue a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor, lo más lejos posible de Lily y Wood.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que los había descubierto en los pasillos oscuros del castillo. Desde esa noche, el corazón de Hugo se había partido en miles de pedacitos. Le dolía verla de la mano de él, sentados al lado en clase, cuchicheando entre ellos en la Sala Común y a los baboseos en los jardines. Le dolía que ella lo prefiriera a él ¿Qué le veía? Wood era un estúpido cabeza de troll. En lo único que era bueno era en el quidditch… y en DCAO… y en encantamientos… y ¡diablos! Golpeó con el tenedor su plato haciendo saltar la comida.

\- ¡Hey, tranquilo! – Escucho exclamar a una chica, su grito no fue de regaño sino más bien de relajación. – Parece que quieres matar a alguien, deberías verte. Te ves más siniestro que Teddy a punto de transformarse en luna llena.

\- Quiero matar a alguien. – Susurro Hugo cual cazador asechando a su presa. Dirigió su mirada disimuladamente hacía el lugar donde Lily besaba a Wood frente a todos.

\- Hugo… - Rose se sentó a su lado y tomó un pedazo de pastel de calabaza brindándole su mirada de hermana preocupada. – Debes dejarlo pasar, sabes que lo tuyo con Lily es…

\- ¿Prohibido? – Completo la frase abruptamente. – Sí, lo sé y ¿sabes qué? No me importa. Nunca me importó ni lo hará, esas creencias estúpidas están sobreestimadas.

\- Pero a Lily si le importa…

\- ¿Qué harías tu, Rose? ¿Qué harías si te gustará alguien que, según otras personas, no es para ti? – Rose bajó la mirada. - ¿Renunciarías sin luchar? ¿Lo dejarías pasar? – Hugo hablaba con pasión e ira. Una ira que ocultaba un intenso dolor.

. No me tengas coraje, Hugo. A mí no me importaría que estuvieran juntos si eso significa la felicidad de ambos pero – Dejo el pastel en su plato y cerró los ojos. – no soy yo quien tiene que decidir sobre esto.

Rose levantó la cabeza y Hugo, por un breve instante, creyó que buscaba a alguien en la mesa de Slytherin.

. . .

Se sentía extraña, muy extraña. Como si algo se hubiese apoderado de ella, como si ya no fuese la misma aunque, en el fondo, se preguntó si alguna vez fue alguien en sí como para pensar que había dejado de serlo.

_¿Quién soy?_ Aquella corta y concisa pregunta que la había atormentado desde el mismo instante en el que había poseído consciencia. Siempre había intentado encontrar qué era y cuál era su propósito porque, aún no sabía cómo, su paso por el mundo y la vida no era una casualidad. Ella no era una simple maga, claro que no. Se lo había dicho a sí misma el día en el que manifestó magia por primera vez, aquella mañana helada de enero cuando tenía apenas cuatro años y sus poderes habían surgido como un torbellino tirando todos los retratos y cuadros que cubrían las paredes de la cocina de la Madriguera. Los adultos la habían mirado estupefactos y ella comprendía con su poca madurez que era diferente en un sentido particular. Y cuando comenzó a sufrir episodios de hipermagia se lo había vuelto a decir. Ella no era Rose Weasley o, quizás, lo era pero no era su única identidad. Ella no encajaba en la sociedad corriente de magos, nunca se sintió a gusto. En su interior había algo que, enjaulado como una fiera bestia, esperaba ansioso su liberación, su resurgimiento. Rose le temía pero, al mismo tiempo, anhelaba saber qué era.

La oscuridad de los pasillos de Hogwarts la engullían aquella mañana lluviosa. Las nubes oscuras se apilaban en el cielo cuán alas de ángeles caídos. Hacía mucho que una sensación de precaución se había instalado en su pecho. Presentía que algo o alguien la seguían. Una vez más la curiosidad pudo más que el terror.

Llego a la biblioteca, su lugar preferido en todo el castillo. Tal vez mucho creían que ella había heredado aquel gusto de su madre, la conocida rata de biblioteca Hermione Granger, pero lo cierto era que Rose sólo buscaba alejarse del mundo y encerrarse en sus cavilaciones. Ella no deseaba congeniar con sus compañeros, ni siquiera con su propia familia, porque en el fondo ella se sentía muy superior para hacerlo. Y aquel pensamiento le asustaba porque no cuadraba con su crianza. Además encontraba al resto de sus compañeros desagradables y estúpidos, a excepción de unos pocos. Y aquello la asustaba aún más.

Esas eran cosas que Rose Weasley se llevaría a la tumba porque, por más que ella sintiera eso, lo negaría hasta el final. Sus padres la habían criado con los valores más puros e inocentes y ella no era quién para cambiar eso. Para todos ella era Rose, la tranquila, la bondadosa, la amable e incondicional chica siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todos. Y eso no cambiaría, no dejaría que sus demonios internos la controlaran.

Empujo las gruesas puertas de madera, estas rechinaron al abrirse y, posteriormente, al cerrarse. Camino hacia una mesa apartada y rodeada de estanterías con libros empolvados de toda clase. Se sentó y sacó de su cartera un ejemplar que debía estudiar para Historia de la Magia. Abrió el libro en el capítulo doce, donde rezaba Mitología Celta y Nórdica. Con pereza sacó un anotador y un bolígrafo color negro, este último objeto tomado de los muggles. Hechizó al bolígrafo para que copiase en el anotador cada palabra que ella dijera en voz alta y, sin más, comenzó a leer.

_La__mitología celta__es conocida por una serie de relatos de la__religión__de los__celtas__durante la__edad de hierro__. Al igual que otras__culturas indoeuropeas__durante este periodo, los primeros celtas mantuvieron una__mitología__politeísta__y una estructura religiosa. Entre el pueblo celta en estrecho contacto con__Roma__, como los__galos__y los__celtíberos__, esta mitología no sobrevivió al__imperio romano__, debido a su subsecuente conversión al__cristianismo__y a la pérdida de sus__idiomas__originales, aunque irónicamente fue a través de fuentes romanas y cristianas, contemporáneas, que conocemos detalles sobre sus creencias…_

\- Los celtas, - Escuchó a su lado una voz femenina, arrastraba las palabras de forma muy similar a Malfoy. – La cultura de la cual descendemos los magos… - Rose se giró sobre su hombro para ver a una mujer que no debía de llegar a los treinta años. Tenía el cabello aún más negro que Albus, largo y lacio, y lo llevaba suelto enmarcando su pálido rostro. Sus ojos eran como dos pozos negros y a muchos estudiantes les espantaba, aunque a Rose no le producía el más mínimo miedo. Su piel blanca porcelánica contrastaba con un vestido negro largo de manga larga y escote generoso. Sus manos de dedos largos y delgados con uñas de aspecto filoso se cerraban alrededor de dos libros de tapa encuerada y gris. La señorita Darklight o, como ella la llamaba, Lynnette se sentó en el otro lado de la mesa y dejo los libros a un lado. Con un movimiento de cabeza acomodo su vasta cabellera en uno de sus hombros. Rose notó como esta llegaba a tocarle las piernas de sentada y deseó tener el cabello así de largo y sedoso.

\- Ya me parecía que habías tardado en aparecer. – Rose le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. - ¿Qué traes allí? – Dijo señalando los libros que descansaban en la mesa.

\- Algunos libros que llegaron del Ministerio. – Respondió mientras curvaba a modo de sonrisa sus labios pintados de negro. – Debo archivarlos en la Sección Prohibida, es magia muy avanzada. No cualquier alumno podría llegar a comprenderla. – Lynnette sonrió con un brillo extraño en la mirada. Con gracia y elegancia, acarició la cubierta de cuero de uno de los libros. Una especie de figura similar a un ave se dibujaba en ella. Una especie de incertidumbre se adueñó de Rose… ¿De dónde conocía aquel símbolo?

\- ¿Podría saber de qué tratan? – Preguntó con sutileza. La curiosidad era algo que, simplemente, no podía permitir que se adueñara de ella. Era impropio que lo hiciera. Su padre le había dicho que los peores magos se habían iniciado a partir de ella.

\- Mitología clásica. – Respondió simplemente la bibliotecaria. – El Ministerio cree que no debería estar en manos de algún alumno descarriado y fanático de la magia negra. – Se acercó más a Rose y le susurro clavándole sus ojos negros como dagas. – Muchos señalan a Malfoy como uno. – Lynnette volvió a esbozar su extraña sonrisa y regresó a su asiento. – En fin, me pidieron que los guardara en la última estantería de la Sección Prohibida. La parte de arriba está casi vacía, así que supongo que allí los pondré. – Rose sintió una extraña sensación al saber aquella información y Lynnette sonrió aún más al ver su expresión. – Bueno, debería volver al trabajo. – La mujer se paró con aquella elegancia que la caracterizaba, como un gato siamés aburrido. – ¿Puedo confiar en que los cuidarás durante unos minutos por mí? Debo ir a buscar otros más… - Rose asintió. - ¡Magnífico! Volveré en un rato. – La bibliotecaria giró sobre sus talones y se perdió entre las estanterías de libros.

Rose volvió la mirada sobre los libros. Uno de ellos era más de un tono blancuzco que gris, y no le llamaba tanto la atención como el de páginas amarillas y el símbolo del ave grabado en la tapa. Miro en dirección hacia donde Lynnette se había marchado ¿Y si husmeaba un poco? No creía que le haría daño, sin embargo… No era correcto que lo hiciera. Si los libros debían ser archivados en la Sección Prohibida era porque, simplemente, no podía leer así como así. Requería de autorización. Pero, por otro lado, Lynnette le había dicho que no _cualquier_ alumno podía leerlo ya que no era de fácil comprensión. Ella no era cualquier alumno y Lynnette lo sabía, sus altas calificaciones demostraban que su entendimiento era superior al del resto. Entonces ¿sería correcto que los leyera sin el permiso correspondiente?

Suspiró. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlos donde estaban y listo. Era lo correcto después de todo. Y Rose siempre hacía lo correcto. No podía dejarse llevar por aquellas estúpidas emociones. Emociones que había aparecido hacia algunas semanas cuando tuvo aquel ataque de hipermagia en el pasillo y Scorpius Malfoy la había encontrado. Él había detenido el ataque, no tenía idea de cómo pero lo había hecho. Luego de eso lo había estado evitando. No deseaba dar explicaciones y, además, no se sentía con fuerzas para darlas. Rose se sentía diferente. Diferente en un sentido incomprensible. Scorpius Malfoy siempre la había atraído de un modo extraño y perturbador. Y el libro de tapa gris la atraía del mismo modo.

Sin poder seguir conteniéndose, alargó la mano y rozó la tapa de aquel libro. La textura semi suave y agradable del cuero le rozó los dedos. Tiró del libro y lo puso en frente de ella. El dibujo era un ave de pico afilado y poco plumaje: un cuervo. Se dibujaba con trazos finos, hundidos en el cuero dándole un relieve distinto. Abrió la tapa y vio el título en un idioma antiguo, Rose notó el característico lenguaje celta. _Del vientre del bien nacerá_, leyó a modo de título escrito a mano y con tinta negra. Las páginas amarillas y empolvadas le dificultaban la lectura rápida y fluida a la que estaba acostumbrada. Dio vueltas las hojas hasta que descubrió una imagen de vivos colores. Seguramente el pintor habría tenido mucha destreza al hacerlo. Leyó, antes de entrar en detalle sobre el dibujo, la inscripción escrita debajo, también en celta.

_La reina de los fantasmas se levantará entre los humanos cuando entre estos prevalezca la maldad y la corrupción. Su único objetivo será destruir toda vida sobre la tierra, purgando el egoísmo humano. Su odio y su ira llevarán al mundo al inicio del Ragnarök._

Rose miro con detalle la ilustración. El cielo oscurecido y la tierra rodeada de cadáveres y escombros se dibujaban. Sombras oscuras se adentraban entre estos con esbozos de gestos de burla y festejo. Fuego se encendía quemando todo a su paso. Y en la parte superior de la ilustración, una especie de ángel de alas negras observaba todo. Era una mujer de vestido negro ajustado, con tajo que dejaba entrever una pálida pierna. Sus manos ondeaban un poder oscuro y llevaba en una de sus manos una calavera. Cuervos la rodeaban como si se tratara de su ama y señora… Sus cabellos eran largos y ondulantes como si el viento los moviera, al compás de una canción apocalíptica… Eran de color rojo como la sangre que manchaba el suelo y sus propias ropas… Sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato, amarillos y de expresión entre furiosa y triste…

Rose se quedó sin respiración.

Aquel ángel oscuro era_… era ella._

El libro se resbaló de sus manos haciendo un ruido sordo al chocar con la mesa. Sin levantar nada, Rose salió corriendo directo a la salida.

Unos pasos firmes y lentos se escucharon en la biblioteca vacía. Lynnette se acercó hacía el libro caído con la tapa mirando al techo y lo tomó con delicadeza. Como si se tratara de algo sumamente valioso, lo envolvió entre sus pálidos brazos. Camino entre los estantes hasta llegar frente a las puertas de la biblioteca. Las observó y sonrió.

\- Pronto despertará, mi señora. – Dijo mientras acariciaba el libro grácilmente. – Despertará y comenzará con su misión.

Abrió el libro en la página que Rose había estado viendo.

Sobre la ilustración del ángel se rezaba su nombre: Morrigan.

. . .

_Unos días después._

Se mojó la cara con agua helada. Eran las tres de la mañana y acababa de despertarse de un sueño espantoso. No recordaba qué había soñado pero sabía que era horrible y que lo mejor era que lo olvidará como a cientos de sueños que había tenido durante toda su vida.

Su madre decía que era normal que soñara, que con el tiempo pasaría. Pero no había sido así. A medida que crecía los sueños aumentaban y se hacían cada vez más recurrentes. Además, siempre que los tenía, se despertaba con la sensación de que debía hacer algo urgente en cuanto a ellos. Eran emociones tan raras… Y eso que él de por sí era raro….

Se secó con una toalla y la dejó sobre el lavabo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos y se frotó las sienes. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. No le hizo falta girarse para saber quién era el nuevo visitante.

\- Scorpius – Dijo por lo bajo – podría preguntarte qué estás haciendo despierto a estas horas, sin embargo, no creo que me agrade la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué insinúas, Lorcan? – Escuchó al rubio preguntarle. – ¿Qué me he estado divirtiendo con alguna chica en los pasillos oscuros? – El rubio del flequillo largo profirió una risa divertida.

\- Es lo más probable – El joven se giró para mirar a su amigo. Scorpius iba de remera blanca y pantalones oscuros de dormir con el cabello platino despeinado y desordenado. Lorcan también iba de pijama, negro con tintes verdes por aquí y por allí. – ¿Quién es esta vez? ¿Stephanie Rush? ¿Arrine Zabinni?

\- Anne Levit. – Dijo con simpleza Scorpius. – Stephanie es demasiado aburrida para mí, incluso más que Ileanne y no deseo meterme en líos con Loren por coquetear con Arrine.

\- En eso tienes razón – Estuvo de acuerdo Lorcan. –, Loren es muy sobre protector con su hermana.

\- Ni lo menciones. – Scorpius se acercó a uno de los baños y abrió la puerta. – Me amenazó novecientas veces este año. – Se metió dentro del cubículo y cerró la puerta, Lorcan carcajeó.

.

Lorcan y Scorpius caminaban en la penumbra de los pasillos, protegiéndose de Filch y la Señora Norris en las sombras. Conocían el castillo como la palma de su mano y sabían por dónde podían andar con la tranquilidad de no ser descubiertos.

El rubio Scamander se sentía especialmente inquieto aquella noche. Era como si algo estuviese alterando el de por sí alterado ambiente de Hogwarts. Las mazmorras tenían aquella apariencia negruzca y perturbadora de siempre pero había algo más que Lorcan no sabía definir.

En medio de la oscuridad, se escucharon pasos presurosos que provenían del lado contrario por el que ellos caminaban. Scorpius sacó de su bolsillo una tela vieja que a la luz de la luna tomaba un color rojo pálido.

\- ¿Y recién la sacas? – Susurro con fastidio Lorcan.

\- ¡No creí que hiciera falta! – Scorpius le señaló que se acercará a la pared. Y los cubrió a ambos. – Voy a dejar de molestar a Albus con Ileanne después de esto.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los pasos se vieron acompañados de voces. No se entendía muy bien de qué hablaban pero sonaban consternadas y preocupadas. Distinguieron la voz de dos hombres, hablaban sobre un ataque en la biblioteca.

\- Darklight no tiene idea de qué ocurrió. – Notaron al profesor Longbottom bastante nervioso mientras hablaba. – Pero las puertas de la biblioteca estaban abiertas, al parecer alguien entro y cuando salió se encontró con Anne. – A Scorpius se le pusieron los pelos de punta ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a Anne?

\- Para empezar esa joven ni siquiera debió estar fuera de su Sala Común a estas horas. – Montague se veía fiero aun estando preocupado. – Esto no había ocurrido en años en Hogwarts.

\- Abraham es peor de lo que crees. – La voz de Neville era temblorosa y entrecortada, Lorcan notó que temblaba. – Está muerta… Algo o alguien la mato. – Montague detuvo la marcha. Su rostro era de completo desosiego.

\- Vamos. – Dijo con voz dura, re tomando la postura. – Hay que llegar al fondo de esto.

Bajo la capa Lorcan y Scorpius contuvieron la respiración.

. . .

En el Gran Comedor se respiraba un aire triste, ansioso y, sobretodo, aterrorizado. Un clima de terror duro y cruel se había apoderado de estudiantes, maestros y demás que habitaban en Hogwarts. Cuando, esa mañana, cada alumno se había despertado, una cruda noticia les había dado los buenos días: Anne Levit estaba muerta.

Si bien la joven de la casa de Slytherin no era exactamente una chica muy social, era querida y respetada por la gran mayoría de sus compañeros. Delgada y de baja estatura, aún más que Lily Potter, de cabellos color miel y ojos de un profundo gris verdoso, la chica cursaba cuarto año y era una de las mejores de su clase. Era conocida por ser de las pocas serpientes que interactuaban con los gryffindors sin la necesidad de cruzar palabras poco agradables o llegar a las varitas. Y también por estar enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy desde el primer día en el que había llegado al castillo y lo había visto.

Scorpius nunca le había hecho caso a la joven y sus sentimientos. _Hasta anoche_, pensó para sus adentros. Dirigió sus ojos hasta el otro extremo de la mesa de Slytherin y vio un lugar vacío. No muy lejos de él había otro, el lugar que Margot Levit solía ocupar. La hermana mayor de Anne debía de estar destrozada.

\- Muy turbio todo. – Dijo Lorcan con un suspiro, estaba sentado frente a Scorpius con la cabeza gacha. Su flequillo caía libre sobre uno de sus ojos, impidiéndole al blondo vérselo. – Nunca he escuchado tanto silencio en el Gran Comedor…

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? – Soltó Ileanne con desdén. – ¿Una fiesta? – Resopló malhumorada. Tanto Lorcan como Ileanne podían estar horas y horas discutiendo sobre el clima sin dar tregua. A Scorpius aquello le daba jaqueca.

\- Era un simple comentario. – Objetó el rubio, con sincera perplejidad.

\- No estás en posición…

\- ¡Por favor! – Varios alumnos se volvieron ante el grito de Albus, este bajo varios decibeles al notarlo. – No es el momento, ni la situación, ni el lugar para sus estúpidas discusiones. – Scorpius sospechaba que la réplica de Albus se debía a otro motivo que no tenía nada que ver con su argumento.

Lorcan se limitó a encogerse de hombros, Ileanne se cruzó de brazos furibunda y Scorpius volvió a suspirar. De pronto, la silla de su costado se arrastró por el suelo emitiendo un horrible chirrido. El rubio volvió su cabeza para encontrarse con Elliot. De no ser por la expresión lúgubre de su rostro, le habría replicado por arrastrar de ese modo la silla. Elliot traía cara de no haber pasado por un lindo momento.

\- Se acaban de llevar a Margot… – dijo en un susurro – McGonagall en persona fue a buscarla a la Sala Común. Al parecer ya sabía lo de Anne…

\- Pobre Margot. – Ileanne sollozó levemente y se apoyó en el hombro de Lorcan, quien estaba sentado a su lado. El blondo emitió por un brevísimo segundo una expresión de sorpresa y Albus desvió la mirada de ambos chicos como si ver a Hagrid, en la mesa de los profesores, comer lo que parecía ser carne grasienta fuese mucho más interesante. – Me dijeron que Anne, bueno… no tenía heridas en su cuerpo… no había ni siquiera sangre cuando la encontraron…

\- A mí también me dijeron eso. – Albus fijó su vista, esta vez, en su plato. – Ella no tenía ni heridas, ni contusiones… Sin embargo, su varita estaba tirada en el suelo cerca de su mano como si la hubiese empuñado contra… algo.

\- Yo estuve con ella anoche. – Los cuatro chicos alrededor de Scorpius se giraron a él. – Y no estaba para mal, bueno... dados los hechos. – De haber sido Scorpius más extrovertido, se habría sonrojado. – Nos despedimos en los baños cuando regresamos del lago…

\- Para empezar – Ileanne miro a Scorpius de forma reprobatoria, levantando la cabeza del hombro de Lorcan. – No debiste llevarla fuera de la Sala Común.

\- Fue ella la que sugirió ir al lago. – Se defendió el blondo.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que podrían culparte? – Siseó la morena entre dientes en un susurro.

\- No lo culparan. – Dijo Lorcan interrumpiendo a Ileanne. – Yo estaba con él cuando ocurrió.

\- ¿Tú? – Esta vez la chica se volvió a el otro rubio con los ojos disparando sospecha y enfado. – ¿Qué hacías despierto a esa hora?

\- Yo….

Pero Lorcan no pudo terminar porque en la mesa de profesores, McGonagall se había levantado y miraba a sus alumnos con completa consternación. Como uno solo, todos en el Gran Comedor se callaron y la mujer amplio su voz para que sonará más fuerte, con un hechizo.

\- Primero que nada, buenos días, aunque tan buenos no lo sean. – A pesar de la edad, la mujer seguía profesando el respeto y la autoridad que la habían llevado a ocupar el cargo de directora. Su gorro de punta infaltable, ocultaba su ya blanco cabello perfectamente acomodado y su rostro mostraba la misma severidad de años atrás a pesar de las arrugas. – Hoy nos hemos levantado con una de las noticias más dolorosas y tristes posibles. Sé que es difícil llevar un hecho así y aún más al tener en cuenta las condiciones en las que fue encontrado el cuerpo de la señorita Levit. – McGonagall vaciló un momento, como si estuviese decidiendo con cuidado sus palabras. – Pero estoy segura que los aurores encontraran la forma de explicar los hechos. En tanto, se pide discreción en los pasillos durante las horas nocturnas. El toque de queda será ahora mucho más estricto y…

Scorpius sintió como el frío le calaba los huesos en un perturbador estremecimiento. Conocía aquella sensación y, como si lo hubiesen guiado, clavó sus ojos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Chocó con sus ojos, azules e hipnóticos. Un pensamiento no muy agradable recayó en él. Ella tenía algo que ver con la muerte de Anne. Lo presentía.

Recordó aquella noche, hacía algunas semanas, cuando la había encontrado en pleno pasillo. El aura, los ojos, el poder… Tenía que averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando.

Sintió movimiento a su alrededor y vio como la mayoría de los jóvenes se iba. Ella también se había levantado y se disponía a salir del Gran Comedor. No se escaparía de él.

Se levantó, le dijo a los chicos que los buscaría después porque tenía algo importante que hacer y se marchó.

Los ojos observadores y analíticos de Lorcan lo siguieron hasta que abandonó el Gran Comedor.

. . .

\- No, Lorcan... - Sander sacudió la cabeza repetitivas veces. - No lo estás haciendo bien...

Lorcan sonrió con despreocupación y espero a que su hermano gemelo repitiese la lección, sin embargo Sander se limitó a estirarse en la silla. El sol de media mañana recaía sobre el cabello de ambos gemelos, brindándole un brillo dorado. Sander se pasó las manos sobre la cara, masajeando sus sienes.

\- Lo explicare de nuevo, presta atención. - Sander se acomodó de nuevo y volvió a repetir el modo correcto de hacer los ejercicios de Aritmancia. Aún no era capaz de entender por qué su hermano había tomado aquella materia luego de los TIMOS. Ciertamente, si era tan malo, debería haberla dejado en quinto año. Por otro lado, Lorcan había conseguido un_ Supera las __expectativas_ en aquella materia, por lo cual carecía de sentido que ahora necesitase ayuda. Fijó sus ojos celestes en su gemelo y repitió todo el procedimiento nuevamente.

Luego del desayuno, Lorcan le había pedido a Sander que le ayudara con unos ejercicios de Aritmancia que no hacían más que producirle dolores de cabeza. Como aquel día no tendrían clases debido al luto, Sander había aceptado.

Lo cierto era que a Sander no le caía muy bien su hermano, no porque fuese insoportable o algo así, sino porque simplemente eran incompatibles. Lorcan era el gemelo despreocupado, risueño, curioso y alegre, que podía estar horas sentado en el sillón de la sala de su casa mirando a la nada y completamente feliz en sus cavilaciones. En cambio, Sander era el responsable, el que ansiaba conocimiento, el analítico y lógico. Siempre se había jactado de ser un amante de lo obvio y posible, una cualidad de la que Lorcan carecía. Su hermano era un soñador nato, incapaz de estar más de dos minutos en la cruda realidad. Sander aún no entendía por qué Lorcan era un slytherin, no era cobarde, no tenía malicia alguna y estaba casi seguro que no tenía meta alguna en la vida por lo que no creía que fuese ambicioso... _¿Será astucia entonces lo que lo colocó en esa casa?_ Eso era muy probable...

\- Me escribió mamá. - Dijo Lorcan, interrumpiendo a Sander. Este no dijo nada, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a sus interrupciones. Su hermano tenía una atención muy limitada y no eran pocas las veces en las que se preguntaba qué pasaba por su mente. - Parece que las cosas no han mejorado con papá...

\- Entonces el divorcio es inminente. - Sentenció Sander, aún con los ojos clavados en el papel. - Qué más da.

\- No puedes esquivar el tema, Sander. - El nombrado se pasó una mano sobre los cabellos rubios que, a diferencia de su hermano, llevaba cortos y bien peinados. - A veces el amor se desgasta con el tiempo y, cuando es así, no queda más remedio que ese.

\- No acepto errores, Lorcan. - Los ojos celeste claro de Sander mostraban una angustia oculta. - El divorcio no es más que una prueba de que tanto mamá como papá se equivocaron en una decisión muy importante en sus vidas.

\- Somos humanos, - Lorcan tenía entintados los ojos grises con compasión. - no somos perfectos.

\- No entendiste, si ellos se equivocaron cuando se casaron, nosotros también somos un error. - Lorcan suspiro cansinamente, Sander sabía que su hermano lo consideraba terco e injusto, pero él sólo era realista. La separación de sus padres era algo que, sin dudas, le traía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, le dolía saber que ya no serían la familia feliz que alguna vez habían sido.

\- No todo es tan crudo como tú crees, Sander. - Lorcan sonrió con sinceridad. A Sander a veces le irritaba lo optimista que podía ser su hermano pero, en aquel momento, una parte de sí se sintió motivado por él. - Y a te darás cuenta con el tiempo.

\- Sabes - Sander se tronó los dedos con aparente nerviosismo. - a veces dices cosas muy raras. - Lorcan rió con ganas.

\- Si me pagaran por cada vez que dices eso ya sería mi...

Pero Lorcan no fue capaz de terminar la frase. Sander observó como su hermano se tomaba la cabeza y sus ojos se tornaban pálidos, casi tan blancos como la esclerótica.

Su gemelo se levantó de la silla con dificultad pero recupero el equilibrio enseguida. Sander se levantó de su lugar, dispuesto a ayudarlo.

\- No. - Lorcan habló sin mirarlo, ocultando los ojos detrás de su flequillo. Su voz era más gruesa de lo normal. - Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Sin decir más, se dirigió a grandes zancadas directo al castillo, dejando a Sander consternado.

. . .

Los pasillos de Hogwarts eran reconocidos por cada mago que había pasado por aquel colegio como curiosos y sorprendentes. Siempre ocultaban algo diferente e inquietante. Un chico rubio y pálidos camina por estos guiado por el frío que sentía en su corazón. De algún modo era capaz de segur la pista de Rose sin ser consciente de cómo lo hacía.

No falto que caminara mucho para encontrarla parada frente a las puertas de la biblioteca como si estuviese a punto de entrar. Dio un par de largas zancadas mas y la tomo de los brazos con brutalidad. La chica lo miro con sus dos ojos azules sorprendidos y asustados. Por un instante, Scorpius se sintió mal pero aquella culpa se dispersó cuando recordó por qué estaba allí.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Anne? - Siseó con fiereza. - ¡Sé que tú hiciste algo!

\- Estás mal de la cabeza, Malfoy... ¡Suéltame!

\- ¿Sabes qué fue lo que le pasó? Tus malditos poderes podrían...

De repente, fue consciente de la proximidad de ambos. El frío que el cuerpo de Rose irradiaba se unía al calor de su propio cuerpo. Sintió que se mareaba y que no era capaz de conectar ideas en su cerebro. Sus manos que apresaban los brazos de la chica fueron cediendo hasta situarse en su cintura con una increíble delicadeza. El aire ahora era pesado y el corazón le latía con suma violencia. El deseo impregnó el ambiente. Los ojos azules de la pelirroja lo llamaban para fundirse con ella. Sintió como ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, obligándolo a acercarse más. Se encontró a penas centímetros de sus labios. Respiró su aroma dulce y amargo, y algo afloró en su interior. No se sentía capaz de alejarse, dolería demasiado si lo hiciera.

Su suave piel blanca como la de un papel, su cabello rojo llameante, sus largas pestañas rojizas, sus ojos azules como dos zafiros, sus labios carnosos y rosados...

_¿Qué me está pasando?_ Se preguntó el rubio anonadado. Se sentía estúpidamente contrariado y, a la vez extasiado. Sus emociones variaban como si estuviese subido en una montaña rusa. La tensión era tanta que se sentía casi como un borracho.

\- Tal vez algo sé sobre lo que pasó - Susurro Rose. Por algún motivo, a Scorpius no le parecía que fuese ella. Un brillo diferente titilaba en sus ojos - Pero ¿importa?

Y sintío unos labios sobre los suyos, que lo besaban lenta y tortuosamente.

Y ya nada más le importó.

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**** "Cuervo Negro" está basado en dos mitologías: la celta y la nórdica. Debido a esto, se debe asumir que habrá elementos de ambas mitologías mezclados entre sí, además de fantasías inventadas por mí misma. La mayor parte tendrá que ver, sin embargo, con la mitología celta que, como bien es sabido, es la que narra el origen de la magia con Merlín a la cabeza y los druidas. Yo no me centrare en esto, sino que utilizare para este fic la parte que está más ligada a los dioses y la religión, adaptando estos argumentos con el mundo de Harry Potter.**

**Habiendo aclarado esto, espero que sea de su agrado e ****interés. Estoy dispuesta a recibir cualquier critica que sea constructiva obviamente.**

* * *

**I. B**


End file.
